wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Castor Dreyfer
The reluctant survivor Appearance Castor is a smaller man, standing at around five and a half feet with a scrawny figure. His hair is light brown as well as being messy, as he rarely tries to comb it. Castor has light blue eyes, along with a scar along his chin from a baseball that was deliberately thrown at him during a game. Clothing Castor wears a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, along with a white T-shirt and a jacket over it. Castor tends to keep a small pouch around his neck in which he stores stolen items, as well as a sterling silver cross necklace and a wallet in his back pocket containing a family photo of himself and his brothers. Inventory *Pocket Telescope *Baseball Bat *Radio *Pocketknife *Wallet *Keys to David's Pontiac Firebird Personality Castor tends to be a calm and peaceful guy, detesting violence in most situations, though if his friends are in danger he's learned to overcome this and fight anyways. Castor tends to prefer running rather than facing a problem head on. When in a fight, Castor is pretty much useless until his friends are about to be harmed, though when supplies are needed this simply drives him to be more useful, often going out for supplies on his own to prove his worth. During times when he's forced to fight against other people, Castor is quicker to fight them than walkers, believing that while walkers have no control, people do. Not only this, but Castor sees people as a bigger threat, and therefore more likely to hurt his friends. However Castor will still prefer running away over anything else, even though Jacob and the others tend to disagree with him. Castor tends to get a sudden urge to steal something, and will feel a growing sense of anxiety until he steals the object in question. Castor will occasionally hold onto one of these items, storing it somewhere on his person, though most of the time he will return them or leave them lying around for someone to find. Skills Scavenger: As a kleptomaniac, Castor has a knack for stealing things from buildings and people without being seen, and is able to make a run for supplies without too much trouble. Chaos: Castor tends to cause a fair amount of chaos due to his tendency to steal from those around him, and could sneak into an enemy camp and steal several items, planting them on other members to frame them, causing the enemy camp to fight among themselves. Music: Despite it's stolen status, Castor has gotten quite good with his harmonica. Shooting: Despite his hatred of any form of violence, Castor is a pretty good shot, and when he does use a bullet, it's rarely wasted. History Castor came from a family of four, three boys and a father, with his mother being long gone. His family was very sports oriented, and while Castor's brothers played Football, Castor himself played Baseball, finding a home among the teammates there. That's how it was that they lost their father, with the three of them being out celebrating after their practicing sessions. When the aliens hit, the three immediately tried to make their way home to their father, but by the time tehy reached him, they arrived only to watch him being dragged away by skitters. The three debated for a long time on what to do, but eventually settled on joining up with the militia. It wasn't long before they found their father again, the man, along with multiple others being used as bait to lure the militia out of hiding. Castor was grabbed before he could run to his father's aid, but his brother's charged in, trying to assist the older man, though it was a trap, and mechs mowed them down before Castor's eyes. Trivia Castor's harmonica was stolen from his old band teacher. Castor has a borderline addiction to Potato Chips, specifically Salt and Vinegar, and has been known to risk his life to get them. Castor's family supposedly has greek roots, hence Castor and his father's name, though Castor thinks he just got a weird name, and his not overjoyed about his family roots. Gallery Castor and Family6.jpg|The only photo the three brothers all sat down to take. Left to right they are Castor, David, Jordan. Castor and Family3.png Castor.png|Castor says goodbye to his brother's grave Castor6.jpg Castor4.jpg|"Right. We're supposed to just head to the beach, kick back and relax, and hope a mech doesn't step on us." -Castor referring to the plan to march to the west coast Castor7.jpg|"Do you even know where you're going?"- David gets them lost. David's Car2.jpg|Front view of David's car David's Car.jpg|Rear view of David's car